Search engine optimization (SEO) generally describes the use of computing systems for running computing processes that collect, store and analyze search engine data in order to provide recommendations to improve visibility of a website or a webpage in search engines. Search engine results may be obtained by various search strategies, such as natural, un-paid, organic, or algorithmic search results as well as for paid search algorithms of search engine marketing (SEM) target paid listings. Generally, the higher a website is located on a website listing and the more frequently a website appears in the search results list, the more visitors it may receive from the search engine's users. An entity may target different kinds of search results besides strictly website results for SEO. For example, universal results, such as images, location, videos, news, and other industry-specific vertical search results may be optimized for search engines. SEO may improve the availability for to internet users to access a website or other digital content.
With the increase in mobile technology, more and more internet users are accessing the internet through mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and other mobile devices. Search engines and other providers of content on the internet are adapting to the increase in searches performed on mobile devices in various ways to optimize the user experience for users performing searches on mobile devices. In addition, a recent increase in search activity while end-users are moving from place to place with their mobile devices has been associated with a marked transition by search engines who increasingly display search results filtered and organized by the location of the end-user of a search, resulting in search results being organized and displayed differently by device type (non-mobile devices vs. mobile device) as well as differently by the location of the device.
The explosion in the combinations of types of devices, the increasing sophistication of search engines that return search results intended for display on certain classes of devices, the targeting of content for delivery in an arbitrary number of specific locations (cities, towns and other regions and areas, as such entities may be variously defined) makes it increasingly difficult for digital marketers to identify, track, monitor, and compare differences in search performance by device and by location, putting a premium on highly scalable solutions that are increasingly integrated and highly automated.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.